


Ask Prompts and Tumblr Drabbles

by HeroHikara



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death Fix, Drunken Kissing, Emotions, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Implied Oral Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied orgy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Primal Haurchefant AU, Reincarnation, Self-Hatred, Selfcest, Shadowbringers Spoilers, Soulmate-Haunts after Death, Tempered Heavensward AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroHikara/pseuds/HeroHikara
Summary: A collection of Ask Prompts and Short Bits from Tumblr





	1. Haunting Soulmate AU Prompt (Haurchefant)

**Author's Note:**

> Ask Prompt: The one where your soulmate’s ghost haunts you when they die.  
> Character: Haurchefant Greystone

He lost half his heart on the roof of the Vault that day. Hero had never been so in love with someone as to ignore the advances of every other man around him. Cid had teased that he was a smitten kitten from the moment Haurchefant ran into battle beside him. Hero knew he was never going to find someone else when he learned it’d taken six knights to hold back the silver haired lord of Camp Dragonhead when he battled the primal Shiva. Still, you could fall in love and not be with your soulmate.

It wasn’t until he was alone in the kitchens of the Fortemps manor that he knew what he’d lost. “The cinnamon is behind the sugar.” The words were almost whispered softly from behind him, faint as the wind. 

“Of course it is,” the Miqo’te sighed softly when he found the last ingredient he needed for the raisin bread. Hero turned to thank the voice and saw no trace. He was still alone. 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping? This isn’t healthy for you.” Again from behind him, this time louder, more confident. Almost lyrical. Almost like-

“Either show yourself or leave me alone.” Hero whipped around towards the voice, the beads in his raven hair clattering as they settled, but only the counter was there. He’d known it before he even turned about to see the moon through the window. “Be you voidsent or paragon, show yourself so I can punch you in the throat and stop  _mocking_  me with his voice!”

“I’m sorry my love. I meant no offense, I just thought you might be tired. You only bake this late when you cannot sleep. Is it because your chambers are cold? I know mine won’t be much better-” Icy blue eyes narrowed in anger. This time Hero whirled about to catch the speaker mid-sentence, and his fist hit nothing. Nothing but the faintly blue tinted figure of his lost lover. “But you may find them more comfortable.” Haurchefant’s form gave a soft sigh and shake of the head. “Is this not the time? I can leave for a bit- this must be disorienting for you. Father certainly found it disorienting when he started seeing my mother about the manor.”

“Haurchefant…” Hero isn’t sure what happened next, by dawn’s light he was laying in his late lover’s bed at his father’s manor. According to Edmont one of the servants heard him yelling at nothing and came to make sure he wasn’t being attacked, only to find him on the ground curled into a tight ball with tear streaked cheeks. They brought him to Haurchefant’s room at Edmont’s suggestion, knowing the Miqo’te would sleep better in his former lover’s bed. “I saw him…” His claws dug a bit into the sheets around him, “I thought I saw him.”

Edmont smiled sadly at the young warrior of light, his adopted son, “I shouldn’t be surprised, he thought the world of you. I doubt he’d want to leave it until you did.”


	2. Kiss Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the "Kiss My Muse Prompt"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several different prompts all rolled into one chapter, note, a few of these are a little more spicy than others.

**X'rhun Tia:**

  
Viridian and her teacher had been trying to solve the puzzle for hours, long enough that the bakery was almost ready to close. “Guys you’ve almost exhausted my supply of oolong and I’m out of tea cakes until tomorrow. Maybe you should just sleep on the solution. No point in trying to save your friend weary and sleep-deprived.”

“I’ll sleep deprive you.” Viridian’s usual response to Hero was veiled threats, the fact that his favorite archmage couldn’t even come up with a veil for her threat was not lost on the bard.

“If you two insist I suggest going to the Thaumaturges’ guild and asking them for some black coffee. They study days at a time right? Obviously they’ve got something there to keep people awake.” Hero shook his head and started clearing the table around them.

“The guild… The Thaum guild of course!” The older seeker jumped from his seat, grabbing Hero about the shoulders to kiss both his cheeks. “Lady Viridian, with me. If anyone would know how to help us break Lilith’s possession it would be the Thaumaturges’ Guild!”

“Ah- of course- after the incident with Cocobusi…” She beams and stands swiftly, grabbing one last pastry to go. “They ought to be experts on voidsent possession by now! I’ll meet you there!” The young Auri mage turned to bow to Hero before readying her teleport spell, “Thanks Hero- put this all on my tab.”

“Ah- I- um…” Hero’s ears flattened a bit in confusion. “Right. Tab. Okay. Great- if you ever bloody paid it, Vivi…” He gives a soft sigh and smiles a bit, it was still nice to see an old friend again- even if she did owe him a few thousand gil.

* * *

**Haurchefant:**

 

It was no secret Hero had issues sleeping at night, one of the many reasons there was now a chair beside the fireplace beside Haurchefant’s desk. Curled up in the chair was a ball of miqo’te wrapped tightly in a fleece blanket bearing the House Fortemps crest, the raven haired young man dozing to the sounds of trainees going through their exercises and the comforting scratch of a quill on paper while Haurchefant worked diligently. Hero was fast asleep dreaming of a world where no one saw fit to poison a sixteen year old child for the sake of her throne when he felt a gentle warm pressure on his forehead and his eyes snapped open in a small panic.

“Be at ease, my dulcet. You requested I wake you at eight bells, did you not?” His eyes beheld a smile warmer than the fireplace and Hero relaxed, Haurchefant. Of course it was only Haurchefant. Stroking his hair, except his hands were behind his back and his face was awfully close. He had to blink as the gesture registered, he’d been kissed awake. For a moment Hero’s heart fluttered but he suppressed it into simply returning the smile.

“I did, thank you. Those spruce logs won’t gather themselves and I need to feel somewhat useful or I’ll go mad.” Hero eased himself out of his comfy chair, stretching slowly before grabbing his logging axe from the corner. “I think I like being woken up like this. Your smile is the best thing to see first thing in the morning.”

* * *

**Estinien:**

 

Hero was well aware the dragoon was half-feral. He’d been warned by Aymeric, Haurchefant, Lucia, and a few other concerned temple knights about the silver haired elezen. That didn’t stop him from being a little shit to the guy. Aymeric had told Hero what Estinien’s favorite food was, and Hero had dutifully prepared it in an attempt to curry the man’s favor and make him a less grating travel companion.

This had somehow devolved into Hero taking the last piece from the taller man’s hand and holding it tauntingly between his teeth. He figured at best Estinien would either firmly ask for it back or would be angered by the saucy wink Hero gave and snatch it from him. The most likely result would be Estinien just leaving Hero with his ill-gotten treat and forcing the Miqo’te to apologize for it later.

As his lips, tongue, and the treat were roughly claimed by the Azure Dragoon himself- in full view of Alphinaud  _and_  Ysayle- Hero vaguely remembered that assuming tended to make an ass out of those involved. By the time the knight had released the firm grasp on his hair and pulled away, Hero was kiss drunk and more than a little nonplussed.

Which wouldn’t stop him from trying to pull the same stunt twice.

* * *

**Aymeric:**

 

The last thing Hero remembered he’d been on his knees before Elidibus in Zenos’ stolen body, prone and slipping into an unbidden call to arms for another star. Waking up in a warm bed had actually caused him no small amount of alarm. Seeing Aymeric run into the room had instantly quelled his fears and doubts. “Aymeric-”

The words were stolen from his tongue by a hug that spoke of everything Hero’d forgotten he’d left behind in Ishgard. Acceptance, care, warmth, love, and longing. The hug reminded him of Edmont’s embrace before he left Ishgard to fight in Ala Mhigo, not a passionate embrace of lovers, but the hug of a long lost friend. A friend who had worried and fretted over losing someone else dear to them. His shoulders were clasped tight as Aymeric first kissed his cheek, then the other, then his first again.

“I missed you.” The words were whispered into his furred ear, the heat of the elezen’s breath making it twitch a little as Hero finally returned the hug. “I’d thought you were lost to us, full glad I am to see you awake.”

“I missed you too, Aym. It feels good to be home.” He’d grown up in the Fringes, found his place in Gridania, liberated his father’s country of Doma… But Ishgard was still  _home_.

* * *

**Sidguru:**

 

Rielle had gone to bed hours ago, leaving Hero and Sid unsupervised at the Forgotten Knight. Hero, Sid, and a bit more ale than either of them should have been allowed to have. Usually the au ra would protest the excess, but it was Hero’s nameday and he’d wanted to spend it with friends. Friends that had come and gone until it was just the pair of them in Sid’s familiar back corner of the tavern. “This was the best birthday.” Hero purred as he plucked his harp, playing a tune he’d forget before morning. “Thanks for coming.”

“You held it where you knew I’d be staying anyway. Did I have a choice?” The other snorted a bit, narrowing his eyes at Hero before poking his fellow dark knight in the forehead. “You’re drunk.”

“Am not, I’m tipsy. There’s a difference. Drunk is when you can’t hold your liquor, tipsy is when you can and you’re just prone to letting the liquor do the thinking for you.”

“I feel like that’s a lie…”But he couldn’t find a good argument, instead he kept studying Hero, finger pressed into his forehead until it threatened to leave a mark. “Hm…”

“What’s that look for? Cat got your tongue.” He gave a cheeky grin and stuck his tongue out, only to lose it the moment Sid took him by the chin instead and pressed a rough kiss to his lips- stealing Hero’s tongue from between his smiling lips and holding it in place with teeth.

“I gochur tonge.” Sid managed as he held Hero’s tongue in place gently, smirking triumphantly when he released it.

“I- you know what? Sure. You win that one.” Let the liquor do the talking indeed, but Hero couldn’t hold back a mirthful laugh. Today really was a good day.

* * *

 

**Zenos:**

 

The flood gates had been opened and Hero was enjoying the torrent of affection he was getting from his touch-starved Garlean boyfriend. Today it started early, while Hero set breakfast down at the table. Between setting down the platter of pan-fried toast and the pot of syrup Hero found himself being picked up and held tight on the prince’s lap as Zenos chose to break his fast by devouring the Miqo'te’s lips first.

Hero’s ears wiggled softly as he melted into the kiss, purring by the time they parted. “I think you taste sweeter than the syrup, I’ll need another kiss to be sure.”

* * *

 

**Magnai:**

 

Hero was not Magnai’s moon. He had come to terms with that a long time ago, which is why he agreed to join a few members of the Buduga tribe in a rather wild night. The room smelled of some kind of floral herb and the furs were soft against his skin as he moved between lovers, some more insistent than others. At first he didn’t recognize who had dug their claws into his hair, turning his head to give a greedy kiss.

It wasn’t until he heard a rough growl ordering him to worship the Sun’s magnificence that Hero knew who had kissed him. “Yes my Khan.” He licked his lips eagerly and moved to kiss Magnai in return, right at the base of the Au Ra’s ‘magnificence’.

 


	3. His Cold Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primal!Haurchefant AU Drabble
> 
> Because I like to suffer.

“My dulcet…”

I knew it was wrong- he was wrong. A sweet lie brought to life by my wishes and my crystals. It wasn’t my unicorn reaching to stroke my ears and hold me close. I also didn’t care. I could feel the Paragon behind me smirking, but all I cared about was him. My first love, alive and in my arms again, holding me tight like he used to. I barely noticed how unnaturally blue his eyes were before they closed, one hand slipping to the small of my back as he buried his face in my hair. “There’s that lovely smile, I missed it so.”

His voice sent a shiver up my spine, that low whisper right in my ear, just like before the vault. A soft puff of breath caressing my fur.

A soft puff of breath with no warmth.


	4. Sinday Ask Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Sinday Ask Prompts featuring Haurchefant and Zenos!

**Haurchefant (Doing a Strip Tease for your Muse):**

 

“You can’t strip armor off and make it sexy, ‘s why I wear leather pants and half-buttoned blouses all the time. I can make that sexy.” Hero had half a glass of wine in him when he’d told Haurchefant that he’d have to put something else on just to strip for him again. That had been shortly before the Elezen’s eyebrow arched, a smug smile tugging at the corner of his devilish lips before Hero’d found himself tossed over a shoulder. “Excuse you! Where are we going?”

“To mine chambers, my dulcet. I intend to prove you wrong!” An armored hand rested firmly on the Miqo’te’s rear as Hero was carried- followed by laughter- to the other’s bedroom and placed gently on the bed.

“Okay then, fine. Prove me wrong.” His cheeks were pink from a mixture of drink and embarrassment, but he sat upright with a smirk anyway, an attempt at controlling the situation. “Do you need music, love, maybe you should dance for me as you- you…” Hero’s quip trailed off as he watched the other remove a single gauntlet with such a languid practiced ease that Hero couldn’t help but keep his eyes on the skin it was baring to the cold air.

It turned out the difference between seductively stripping armor and stripping cloth was only in how many layers it took for satisfaction, if one knew how to make it work for them. The end result was the same at least. A messy bed and a purring Miqo’te curled up in a happy Elezen’s arms.

* * *

**Zenos (Waking your Muse up with Oral Sex):**

 

Last night had been fantastic, and both Hero and Zenos had the marks to prove it. Zenos’ hands had left the beginnings of bruises on his thighs from when his grip tightened as Hero’s claws dug tight into his lover’s back. He was well aware that his raven hair was a mess from the after-sex snuggling too, Zenos knew how much he loved feeling nails digging into where his ears met his skull, and Hero knew how much Zenos liked being bitten and kissed about the collar while they soaked in the bath afterwards. It had been a night of trust and passion that left them both sleeping in a little later than normal, but Hero had rolled the dice and luck favored the dark furred Miqo’te, leaving him first awake in the morning.

It was standing tall after the night they’d shared together, Hero couldn’t help himself as he watched the prince’s shaft twitch before he’d even touched it, and it seemed to press against his palm as if bidding him good morning. Last night they’d done a lot of foreplay and fooling around, but Hero hadn’t shown Zenos how forgiving his gag reflex was. Now that morning had come and his lover’s length was warm and eager in his hands, why not give it a little kiss. Just one.

One kiss that had it twitch against his lips as if begging for more.

First his tongue darted out to taste the soft sensitive flesh, still clean from their post-passion bath last night, the precum oozing from the tip salty and savory the way Hero liked it. The head slipped past his lips and Hero silently decided in for a penny in for a pound. His fingers started moving slowly up the massive Garlean’s thighs to massage and tease, one hand slipping down to fondle the pale gems between his legs while the other gripped at the bottom of the lengthy shaft while Hero’s head worked back and forth.

He wasn’t sure when Zenos woke up to feel the Miqo’te trying his hardest to avoid digging his fangs into the soft member, but he gave the other a wicked grin and tried to take the shaft deeper anyway. Thanking his love for a wonderful night with his tongue, and begging for many more to come with his eyes.

 


	5. What's in a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero : a person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities.  
> Hikara (Bastardization of the Japanese verb, Hikaru) : Light, Radiance
> 
> But what's in a name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHADOWBRINGERS SPOILERS DOWN BELOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~!

When?

Hero stood there bone dry and still looked as though someone had upended a bucket of iced water over his head. Frozen in place as he tried to remember his life before. Before the whispers, before the Mother Crystal, before the Echo. Fifteen, nine- almost ten years ago. He had nearly collapsed on a hunt with his tribe sisters, his cousins, his family. He saw the ambush, they would all die and none of them were listening to him.

So he ran, and he kept running. When did cowardice become self-sacrifice? When did he start listening to the whispers in his head. Hear. Feel. Think. When did he stop thinking about what had to be done and just start doing it? When did he go from being H’iro Tia, the Miqo’te Adventurer, the Refugee from the fringes of Gyr Abania to Hero Hikara, the Warrior of light?

When did he stop questioning the power he held, the sway he had, how people listened to him and trusted him without any prompting?

When did he start living up to his name?

How long has he lived, tempered to a primal so old no one realized what she was?

How long until someone he loved put him down out of mercy?


	6. Two Broken Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Warrior of Light x Ser Zephirin de Valhourdin? Ship? It’s a very sad ship.
> 
> Tempered Heavensward AU 
> 
> Angst, Self-Loathing, Feels, Emotional Turmoil, Depression, Etc… Who’s ready to take a feels trip?

The Heavensward were tempered. The Vault proved it, even in his rage he could see the blind obedience to the Archbishop. Men who once had families had been enslaved, and knowing his blessing of light could protect him from Tempering- Hero wondered if it could free others. He had lost Haurchefant, but he refused to butcher souls that were trapped for the sins of one man. In the fateful fight against Thordan’s primal form Hero learned something important. He could counter the Primal with his own blessing.

He could break free the shackles of Tempering.

When Thordan cowered in fear at his feet, wondering what exactly the Warrior of Light was, his twelve knights lay dazed. Scattered about the room, and Hero helped them escape the ruins. Several called for them to be tried for their crimes, but nearly ever one was a repentant soul who remembered exactly what they had done when enthralled and were horrified by it. Even the proud and boisterous Grinnaux could barely face his actions while under Thordan’s sway. In exchange for supporting Aymeric’s claims about the truth of Ishgard, the knights twelve agreed to disband and try to go back to their lives before joining the Ward.

Most of them were not adjusting well to the change. Which is why Zephirin, strong Zephirin, gathered his fellow survivors and marched them in file to House Fortemps. To bend the knee to the Warrior of Light.

“I have a bloody honor guard of half-tempered knights, Alphinaud I’m a pastry chef, not a commander.” Hero had only accepted because of the solemn look the blond Elezen gave him when their eyes met. He knew that look too well, hollow eyes seeking purpose. They needed an anchor or risk losing themselves, and he was- yet again- someone’s only remaining hope.

“You’re the warrior of light, sure they may be unfit to fight Primals at your side, but mayhap they can help the Scions with other tasks… Isn’t one of them a chef too?” 

“Jan… Er- Ser Janlenoux.” Hero rattled the name off without needing to think about it, a rarity for him. “The blue haired one.”

“You- you remembered a name. You of all people?”

“I’ve had to learn, they all correct me at the same time if I fuck it up.” His fingers began tapping the table. “Where would I keep them?”

“Hero they’re knights, not pets.“

As it turned out several of them had homes and families they could live with, the ones who didn’t seemed to find themselves the hospitable guests of House Fortemps, and they were willing to earn their keep helping out the newly named Count Artoriel. The only one who refused this kindness was Zephirin, and Hero was sure he knew why. The vault had left scars on Hero’s heart, it was one thing to pledge your life to the lover of a man you murdered. It was another to expect that same man’s family to let you sleep under their roof.

Which is why Hero offered to let Zephirin stay in his barely used apartment. “It’s fine, honestly. I sleep in an inn most of the time anyway. The bed’s in the loft, bathroom is through that door, couch is actually super comfortable, and the kitchen is usually well stocked. Tea only- if you want coffee you’ll have to get it yourself and…” He turned to face the other finding Zephirin looking at him as if he’d grown two heads. “What?”

"Why are you being so kind? How could you possibly forgive me after what I’ve done?” Oh. That was it. How could he possibly explain himself? Zephirin was clearly hurting, and knew damn well Hero had ever reason to want him dead. Instead the bard was opening his home to the knight and even letting the other sleep in his bed the knights Hero wasn’t there. Of course his actions were incomprehensible.

“Because… I know how it feels to hate yourself for something you had no control over. To blame yourself for something someone else did because you couldn’t stop it.” His ears droop a bit, “It… It hurts. It messes with you. It makes you feel like… Like maybe you shouldn’t have survived after all- and sometimes it’s hard to pull yourself back from that.” He smiles softly at Zephirin, “I can’t be angry at someone who’s beating themselves up more than they deserve. We can’t change the past, but we can try to be better, right?” The Miqo'te offers his hand to the broken knight, his smile gentle and kind. 

He wasn’t expecting Zephirin to cling to him instead, finally breaking down now that none of his knights could see him. Now that it was only them. Instead of making Zephirin sleep on the couch, Hero allowed the other into his bed, it was made for two anyway. He put on a kettle of tea and just let Zephirin cling to him, let the knight break down in a way he couldn’t around the others. He couldn’t show weakness to the other Heavensward, not as their former commander. It was only away from them he could really let it all go.

In the morning Hero found himself unable to move, arms tangled about his waist, a mop of blond hair on his shoulder, and the weight of a fully grown Elezen keeping him trapped under the covers. For the first time since the Vault he’d slept peacefully, and if giving Zephirin a safe place to step back from being in command helped him sleep at night? Hero wasn’t about to say no to sharing his bed again.


	7. Sinday Ask WoL x Fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: [Choke] For Hero x Fray
> 
> So warning, selfcest and breath play ahead! Also oral.

_They would never accept you if they knew who you really were. They only tolerate you now because of what you do for them. What you want doesn’t matter. It never mattered. You don’t deserve love, you don’t deserve anything. Everyone who loves you dies. You’ve outlived anyone who would ever care about you, and eventually you’ll be forgotten, just like the warriors of Carteneau._

The doubts in Hero’s mind were always strong, but they were louder when he was alone. Spending the night at an inn was almost impossible unless he was incredibly exhausted or sharing the bed with someone who could exhaust him enough. Tonight he was alone. Alone, curled into a ball on the mattress and unable to pull himself out of the pit of dark thoughts. The only comfort that he couldn’t think in pictures without the echo, so his mind couldn’t torture him with the faces of everyone he’d let die in the process of becoming the Warrior of Light.

_You destroy everything you touch._

“Do you though?” Hearing his own voice always surprised him, in the darkness of the inn room he couldn’t see his own face, but he knew Fray was there. He also knew Fray was nothing but the power of his soul gem, it didn’t stop him from being comforted by the presence of his own dark side. “Did we push him into the path of that spear? Were we the ones who told her to use her crystal of light to defend us? Did we put the blade to his throat?”

Hero had to shake his head to each, ears drooping like a sullen child until he felt a hand in his hair, petting his ears with tender care. “Please? I need something, I can’t sleep like this.” His own voice sighed and without a word switched from petting his ears to gripping his hair.

“You’re lucky I am you, I know exactly what you want, what you need. What we need.” Kissing himself never got old, a touch taboo and a touch odd, exactly why Hero liked it. The hand in his hair pulled him off the bed and to the ground, Fray ignoring the hisses and whining as Hero fell, but he let go as Hero scrambled to his knees. Usually Fray manifested in his armor, but as Hero’s eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized the other was just as nude as Hero was himself.

“Where’s your armor?”

“We don’t sleep in armor, you don’t sleep in anything.” Fray tapped his thigh with a sly smile, “Come now, show me what you’re proud of. I know what we’re good at.” Hero didn’t have to be told twice, tongue running over his lips to help moisten them as he started to kiss his own half-erect shaft.

That thought sent a shiver up his spine. Usually Fray just took him until he was tired enough to sleep. This was a first, foreplay, teasing; Hero’s heart was pounding in his chest as his lips dipped lower to suck gently at Fray’s sack, then back up to tease the slit of his cock with the tip of his tongue shortly before taking the head into his mouth. His own dark side kept whispering praise in the same dulcet voice as Hero’s own, urging him to take it deeper.

So Hero did, swallowing past his gag reflex to take it down, reaching the hilt of his own under-average shaft with little issue. Until Fray looped a few fingers under his collar and pulled up, forcing the Fortemps family crest to dig into his throat and cut off his air. It didn’t take long for him to panic, struggling to breathe around his own length. Just as he started to see spots in the corners of his vision, the pressure stopped and Hero tried to pull away enough to gasp for breath.

“Oh no you don’t. You want it rough, you want it hard, you’re going to stay there and take it until you’re good and ready for it. If you need me that much, you’ll work for it.” One hand stayed in his hair to keep him from pulling away, the other remained on his collar to cut off his breathing until Hero was a drooling mess, dazed and lost to pleasure. Fray only let Hero pull off when the miqo’te could barely even think. “There we go, come here now, I’ll help you take care of your need.”

Hero woke the next morning to a tender throat from the crest biting into his skin, bite marks on his shoulder and neck, and claw marks on his chest. If anyone else saw him, they’d think he’d bedded a beast. Hero switched from his collar to a bandanna around his throat, just to hide the marks his own dark side made. It was hard to deny his inner darkness existed when it left him sore like this. Still, he remembered the praise from last night and smiled softly. At least some part of him was happy with who they were. For now, it was all he needed to keep going another day.


	8. Remember Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Fix-it fic for the end of SHB, silly little stuff, reincarnation things.
> 
> SHADOWBRINGERS SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_ Remember us _

_ Remember that we once lived _

Hero had to resist the urge to shed tears as his friends, his fellow scions, surrounded him and began to discuss their victory and the impending trip back home. Watching Emet-Selch… Watching Hades’ soul split fragment and fade was the hardest thing he’d done since forcing a smile for Haurchefant’s sake. It left him full of questions, and the oddest ache in his heart. As the Miqo’te turned to leave with his fellows it took all his remaining strength to keep smiling.

Keep smiling through the celebration.

Keep smiling through returning to the source.

Keep smiling though telling Tataru and the remaining Scions of his adventures.

Keep smiling until he made it back to his apartment in the Mist to finally collapse into tears on his futon. Who was he, what was he? What did Hades see in his soul that had been so frustratingly familiar but refused to speak of? Unable to sleep after shedding tears for a fallen foe, Hero found himself in his bakery well before Jacque usually came in to open, putting all his brain power into making cinnamon raisin bread. Something he could be rough with. Bread dough was perfect for that, he could beat it, punch it, knead it into oblivion and bring it back again and again. 

It was dawn before he heard the door open. “Hey Jacque.”

“Your first night home in weeks and you’re in the kitchen?” The crimson eyed Elezen frowned  as he reached for his apron. “Dead to the world too, we’ve got a charity case this morning. Found them sleeping against the garden shed. Garlean kid, probably about ten summers? I invited them inside to get a warm cup of milk and whatever you made in your mania.”

“Ah- I didn’t even hear knocking. Alright, I’ve got a fresh loaf of bread they can nibble at and we’ve got some extra churned butter in the fridge.” By now his insomnia and manic habits were no secret to his coworkers, Hero occasionally found himself thankful that they knew and didn’t harp on him about it. “I’ll bring it out to the kid, I wonder why they came here though? I thought I was the Garlean boogeyman.”

“Maybe he doesn’t know about you being, you know, you? Let’s be honest, you aren’t that imposing. Perhaps little Yolie told him you were kind to Garleans. Or he’s just another orphan and there’s rumors about that you give away free food.”

“Mmhm, well- I do so they’re not rumors.” He grabbed the warmest loaf of cinnamon bread he could find and the pot of butter, walking around the corner just in time to almost drop the tray he’d put it all on. That was no child, it was a youthful shade, a ghost. A ghost with short wine colored hair and wide golden eyes. “Hades?”

The boy didn’t even look up, leaving Hero clearing his throat and going to sit down next to the little one. “Hey there, I heard you were hungry? My friend’s heating up some milk for you, but I figured I’d bring out the food first. Have you ever had cinnamon-raisin bread?” Those eyes locked with his own and Hero found himself looking away first. Losing a staring contest with a kid, a kid who obviously didn’t recognize him.

Was that why Hades had been so bitter? Hero was a barely-alive child in his eyes, one who didn’t recognize him. Had it hurt that much?

“No? You’re in for a treat then, this loaf is fresh. So why don’t you tell me about yourself?” Hero didn’t realize he was holding his breath until the boy opened his mouth once, and then closed it again, looking away from him finally. “Nah, I get it, take your time. Okay kiddo? Enjoy breakfast.”

“I don’t remember.” A hushed whisper just as Hero moved to stand, making the Miqo’te freeze in place. “I don’t know where I am.” His first few words started a small flood of tears and admissions. He was lost, alone, no parents, no family. He’d woken up to a group of refugees arguing that attacking a prone child would make them no better than their former oppressors and that he should be turned into the authorities. It took the voice of one single motherly woman shaming all the men who had been discussing his fate to save his young life. Even then, she refused to take him in, enough mouths to feed as is. No, instead she’d given him Hero’s address and stated that the Scion would be able to protect him.

Given how often he helped out the destitute of Thanalan with day-old bread, Hero was pretty sure who directed the kid his way, and needed to find a good way to thank her. Maybe some desert seedlings so she could work more on her vegetable garden? A smile spread over Hero’s lips, “Well she was right about one thing, I will protect you, I just need to think of a name for you kiddo.” Hades was too heavy a name for the boy to bear, and calling him Solus with his hair and eye color would be too on the nose. “Emet? How does Emet sound to you? It was the name of… A friend.”

The child tried the name on his tongue a few times before nodding softly, “Thank you mister-”

“Hero, just call me Hero. Okay, Emet? I’ll take care of you- until we find your parents. Alright?” What parents? He looked like Hades’ shattered soul reborn. Hero had a sinking feeling he’d just adopted a son.

Maybe he’d have to get a bigger home.


End file.
